


Empty Home

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Broken Family, M/M, Pierre is the Jevcardo child, family au, mentions of road car accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Pierre was 5 years old when he wakes up one night to hear his dad and papa screaming at each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Pierre was 5 years old when he remembers waking up in the middle of the night when he thought he heard his dad and papa screaming. He grabbed his toy panda and toddled out of his bedroom to find his parents standing close to each other in their living room. “Daddy? Papa?” He looks at them through sleepy eyes as they look surprised to see their son even awake. 

Daniel forces himself to give the little boy a small smile as he walks over towards him. “Hey Pierre, what are you doing out of bed little buddy?” Daniel asks as he scoops up his son and starts to guide him back towards his room. “Heard screaming.” The little boy says. “Oh buddy that was just me and papa talking. Now let’s get you back in bed.” He says as he tucks the little boy in bed placing his toy panda next to him. “Pancakes tomorrow?” Pierre asks as he looks at his father with wide eyes. “Of course.” Daniel says as he kisses the top of his son’s head. “Sweet dreams kiddo.” He says before he closes the door behind him.

Pierre remembers waking up the next morning to a quiet apartment. The smell of pancakes doesn’t fill the air and he could have sworn that the place felt colder. He remembers not seeing his dad until his uncle Brendon, his dad’s best friend, came over to check on them. He told Pierre that his daddy was sick and he’ll have to stay with uncle Brendon for a few days so he doesn’t get sick too like his dad. When he asks about his papa he remembers how his uncle Brendon frowned before trying to give him a small smile. He said his papa went on a vacation and he’ll be back in a few weeks. 

He goes along with whatever they told him. But he remembers coming back home from playing in the park to see his papa with another man holding boxes and suitcases outside their apartment. He remembers how uncle Brendon quickly picked him up and rushed him inside his apartment before he could even call out his papa. He was even more confused with what was going on and why every adult around him was acting like things were okay. He doesn’t come home to his dad until after a week. He couldn’t help but notice how their apartment seemed different, how it felt emptier than before.

His dad looked different too. He looked tired and every fibre of him just screamed sad. He picked up Pierre and gave him the biggest hug. “I love you little buddy.” He mumbles as he kisses the top of his head. “Daddy? Are you still sick?” Pierre asks with as much concern a 5 year old can muster. “Yeah, I guess I am but I’ll be okay because you’re back home now.” Daniel tries to smile for his son. “And papa? Is papa back from vacation?” Pierre asks as he watches his father’s face change. “Papa’s busy right now Pierre. He’s taking care of some things and he can’t say when he’ll be back.” Daniel says avoiding looking into Pierre’s eyes. 

Pierre was 7 years old when he realises that everyone lied to him when he was 5. He was 7 when he realises that his papa didn’t go on a vacation nor was he busy with something important. He was 7 when his papa returned to their apartment in Monaco and had another argument with his father, just like that night when he left them. He was 7 when he started dividing his weekends between going to races with his dad and going to Paris to stay with his papa. Pierre was 7 when his papa introduced him to Andre, his boyfriend. Pierre was 7 years old when he realises that his family will never be whole ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris is beautiful. Pierre can’t deny that but it will always be a place where his heart will be torn on how to feel about it. He remembers how his papa would pick him up late Friday nights and take him to Paris for the weekend and his dad would pick him up and take him back home to Monaco on Sunday night.

Even if he was born in France and owns a French passport Pierre will always call Monaco home. And even if Daniel isn’t his biological parent he’d always tell people that he’s half-Australian. He may not be in the typical way but his dad made sure he never missed out a chance to let him experience things he did when he was growing up. In his heart he was half-Aussie like he knew that Daniel is his father. 

As Pierre grew up and slowly started to understand what their circumstances are he still found it hard for his heart to catch up what his mind comprehended. He knew that his parents didn’t live together anymore. Jean-Eric walked out on them when he was 5 years old. His papa is with Andre now and they love each other. But he also knew that his dad still loves his papa very much. They’d gotten more civil towards each other as Pierre grew and his childish mind would sometimes even think maybe they’d get back together. 

But all of those thoughts would disappear when he’d get to Paris and spend the weekend with his papa and Andre. He’d watch them make dinner together with Andre’s arms around his papa’s waist just like his dad would do when Jean-Eric still lived with them. Or how they’d hold each other while they all sit to watch cartoons with Pierre. All he could think about is how Andre’s doing everything his dad used to do with his papa when they were still living together in Monaco. He watches Andre press a kiss on his papa’s cheek and how his papa would smile and look at Andre. He doesn’t remember the last time papa smiled like that when he was around his dad. 

They’d take him to Disneyland in Paris. Pierre holds on tight to his papa’s hand just like they taught him to do when they’re somewhere crowded. Sometimes his dad would pick him up and sit him on his shoulders so he’d see what’s going on and because he knew Pierre loved that. So when Andre offered to do that Pierre couldn’t help but give him a confused look. “Would you like that Pierre? Just like your dad would do?” His papa asks him with a tentative smile on his face. “But he’s not daddy.” He doesn’t know how his words would cut deep in Jean-Eric’s heart as he tries to shake off his shocked face. “Okay then. Just hold on to me tight, okay?” His papa says as Pierre nods.

Pierre thinks back on that moment and all the other moments that Andre would do things that his papa told him he liked doing. Maybe he was too young then but all he can think about is how Andre’s not his daddy and he doesn’t understand why he’s trying to do things his dad would do with him. He doesn’t need a dad because he already has one. Pierre would always look forwards to Sunday night when his daddy would pick him up and take him back home to Monaco. “You ready to go back home little buddy?” His dad would always ask as he holds his hand before they board their flight back home and he’d give him the same answer every time. “I love home!”


	3. Chapter 3

Pierre was 13 when everything changed in his life. He was starting to take karting more seriously. Serious enough for his papa to come to Monaco for them to discuss it as a family. Daniel was excited for Pierre while Jean-Eric was more cautious about the topic. He only agreed that Pierre can start racing competitively under Dan’s karting team. 

It didn’t take long for Pierre to make his way through the different racing series. Daniel tried to be there for Pierre as much as he can while Jean-Eric was still apprehensive about his son making racing a career option. Pierre was glad that his dad was extremely supportive and would give him advice and tips and would even tell him stories during his time in the junior series. 

It was all okay and fun until Pierre got an offer to be part of the Red Bull Junior Program. It was almost a given with who his parents are but he didn’t think it would cause so much friction within his family. “No. He is not joining Red Bull. There are other junior programs he can join besides Red Bull.” Jean-Eric was almost seething at this point. “Jev this isn’t about you. Besides, Dr. Marko has retired ages ago and it’s so different from when we were there.” Daniel explains. “I don’t care and how dare you say that this is about me? I want my son to be in the best team if he really wants to pursue racing and Red Bull isn’t that team.” Jean-Eric insists as he glares at Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Pierre. “Well at the end of the day it’s still Pierre’s decision.” He says as he smiles at their son. “No it’s not! We’re his parents and he’s only a child. How does he know what’s best for him?” Jean-Eric says as the small smile of Daniel’s face fall. “I want to join Red Bull.” Pierre mumbles as Jean-Eric looks at his son. “I want to be like dad. Make it to F1 someday.” He adds. Daniel smiles at his son before he pats him on the shoulder. Jean-Eric huffs at that. “Your dreams will be crushed within a year Pierre.” 

Daniel actually snaps his head towards Jean-Eric at that. “Well if you’d have been more supportive and watched your son race then you’d know how good he is.” He says. “I am supportive!” Jean-Eric roars. “Finding him sponsors and paying for his things isn’t supportive enough Jev! He’s your son! I think he’d rather his papa watch him race than have all the best kit and gear that you buy him!” Daniel snaps at him. “How dare you say that to me Daniel! I love my son! I am a good father!” Jean-Eric knocks his chair over as he stands. “You missed two years of Pierre’s life when you walked out! And what were you doing? Having fun in Paris and forgetting you had a family!” 

They both heard the door slam as the look to where Pierre was sitting in and the spot now empty. Pierre ran down the stairs before finding the door he was looking for and begins pounding for it to be opened. “Pierre?” Brendon asks as he looks at the boy who had tears in his eyes. ”They’re screaming at each other again.” Pierre says as he throws himself on Brendon’s sofa. “Do they know you’re here?” Brendon asks the boy. “No but can you tell dad that I won’t come back home unless papa’s gone?” Brendon takes a few seconds to understand what the boy says before he nods. “Okay. I’ll tell your dad.” 

It was 3 hours later when Daniel came over to pick up Pierre. “Is he gone?” Was the first thing Pierre says to his dad. “Yeah. He’s gone back to Paris.” He says as he sits down next to his son. That was when Pierre throws his arms around his dad to hug him. “I’m sorry you had to hear that buddy.” Daniel says as he rubs circles on his son’s back. “I want to join Red Bull. I want to keep racing. I want to be as good as you. I want to make you proud dad.” Pierre says as he feels his father hug him tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Pierre was 16 when he’s had enough. After that day when he was 13 Daniel still insisted that Pierre would spend his free weekends with Jean-Eric in Paris. “But why?” Pierre asks his dad. “Because he’s still your father and you’ll thank me someday for still having a relationship with him.” Daniel says. “Fine. I’ll do it for you dad.” Pierre huffs, not really sure why his dad would insist on sending him away when he could spend that time at home in Monaco with him. 

He’s old enough now to travel to Paris alone and he’s glad for that. After that day Pierre’s never looked at his papa the same way. It’s true that his papa was out of Pierre’s life for 2 years and those 2 years were tough on his dad. Having to figure out how to raise Pierre on his own while travelling to race around the world. Sometimes Daniel had no choice but to take Pierre with him to races and it may have been fun on the outside but it was exhausting enough for Daniel to think about retiring and to just raise Pierre at home in Monaco. 

Pierre goes inside the familiar apartment that his papa shares with Andre. Even now they still try to act like the three of them can be some kinds of family while Pierre’s with them. He walks straight in as he ignores Andre’s nod of greeting to lock himself inside what they gave him as his bedroom whenever he’s there. Sometimes he just wants to yell at them that he doesn’t need another family. He’s perfectly fine with him and his dad back home in Monaco. He throws himself on the bed not even bothering to unpack his things from his backpack. He doesn’t hear a knock, he never does, before his papa opens the door of his room. “I could have picked you up from the airport.” Jean-Eric says. “Sending a driver to pick me up isn’t you picking me up.” Pierre shoots back. “Pierre.” Jean-Eric says sternly. “Call me when dinner’s ready. I’m tired. I’m taking a nap.” 

When he does come down for dinner he sits down at his usual place as his papa puts a plate of food in front of him. Pierre’s gotten good at ignoring whatever his papa and Andre say during dinner. It’s usually how they go to boring racing events as guests of honour and how cool it is. It just keeps running through Pierre’s mind how is papa can take time to go to those events but he can’t take the time to watch even one of his races. “Pierre? Are you listening?” His papa asks as he looks at him. “No. What did you say?” Pierre fights the urge to roll his eyes. “I said next time you come here to bring your school records so I can register you to the school close by.” Jean-Eric says with a small smile.

“What?” Pierre says as he drops his fork to look at his father. “I’m transferring you to the school close by. You can live here while you study there.” His papa says. “But I’m fine with getting homeschooled. I do all my schoolwork even if it’s a race weekend so I don’t get left behind. My grades are good. I don’t get why I’m transferring.” Pierre says as he looks at his father. “I’m transferring you to a better school so when you apply for a university you like you’ll have better chances of getting accepted.” Jean-Eric explains. Pierre’s eyes go wide. “University? But I don’t plan on going to university. I wan’t to continue racing. Dad says I just have to finish school with good grades and then I can keep on racing.” Jean-Eric scoffs as he shakes his head. “Don’t be silly Pierre. This is what’s best for you.” 

“No.” Pierre says. “I don’t want to transfer schools. I don’t want to quit racing and I don’t want to move here with you.” He adds. “Pierre! This is what you should be doing. Think about your future Pierre. What’s going to happen to you when you don’t make it to F1 and you have nothing as a back up plan?” Jean-Eric says. Pierre lets out a humourless laugh. “Funny how you said when I don’t make it to F1, like you have more faith in me failing than me succeeding.” Pierre says before he gets up. “Pierre! Come back here!” His father shouts after him. “No. I’m never coming back here. I’m done pretending that we can be some sort of family with your boyfriend. Dad said I’ll thank him someday for keeping you in my life. I love dad but sometimes he can be wrong.” 

Pierre grabs his backpack before he slams the front door on his way out. He books himself a flight back home to Monaco while waiting for a taxi to take him to the airport. He takes one last look around him before he vows he’s never coming back to this place. He sees his papa trying to call him while he waits to board the plane but he blocks his number instead of answering. It was early Sunday morning when gets back to their apartment in Monaco. His dad just making himself coffee when he gets in. “What on earth are you doing back this soon?” Daniel asks as he hands Pierre his mug. “We had a fight. He was trying to get me to move to Paris with him, transfer schools and quit racing. He’s more convinced I’m going to fail making it to F1 than he actually believes that I can.” Pierre says as he watches his dad’s face fall. “I didn’t know. He didn’t tell me anything. We usually call each other before you’d come over to his but he never mentioned it this time.” Daniel says. 

“He was trying to take me away from you dad.” Pierre says. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sorry Pierre.” Daniel says as he looks at his son with sad eyes. “Dad you didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t know.” Pierre says as he hugs his dad. “But I’m here now. I’m home and I’m not going anywhere.” Pierre says more as a promise as his dad gives him a small smile. That was the last time Pierre went to Paris to visit his papa. He stopped hoping for him to show up and watch him race too. Even when Jean-Eric showed up to the same race weekend that Pierre was racing in he ignored his father. Pierre can’t lie that the one time his father was around and he was the one who handed him his winner’s trophy that he felt a little bit of vindication. His father that didn’t believe that he could do it now raises his hand in triumph for the world to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Pierre was 19 when he asked his dad why he still wore his wedding ring. Pierre stepped up to GP2 full time in 2015. It was tough and intense but that was also where he met some new friends who he got on really well. 

Alex was part of the Red Bull Junior program before he got signed by Williams was his teammate that year. He quickly learned that if Alex is around then Mitch is close by. The Kiwi was loud and full of life and only had eyes for Alex. And even if Alex would shake his head at Mitch’s antics he’d always have this playful smile on his lips and clear adoration for the other man in his eyes. Pierre was too young to remember how his dad and papa were like when everything was still good between them but he thinks he’s seen the same look between his dads once and he’s convinced his friends are in love. 

And then there was Stoffel. He was the shinning star on the grid that season and even when he was a rookie the year before. Stoffel was kind and shy despite all the attention around him. He was always nice to Pierre and asking him how he was and would join him when he’s alone during lunch. Pierre thinks it’s amazing how he and Stoffel just got along so well and how he never notices how long they’ve been sitting together and chatting about anything and everything. Sometimes Pierre would see Mitch make faces at them and make love hearts with his hands towards their direction. 

“So Stoff has a crush on you.” Mitch says one day as Pierre almost chokes on his lunch. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard Evans.” Pierre says as he tries to catch his breath. “No, Mitch is right. Stoffel likes you.” Alex says agreeing with the Kiwi. “But that’s impossible. It’s Stoff and I’m...this.” Pierre says as he looks at his friends. Mitch looks at him like he’s crazy. “You’re not just ‘this’ Pierre. You’re pretty awesome for someone with a weird laugh.” Mitch says with a smirk. “There’s definitely something special about you and Stoffel can see that.” Alex adds. 

He was having dinner with his dad when he asks him something he never thought he’d ask. “How did you know you loved papa?” Daniel almost choked on his dinner as he looks at his son’s flushed face. “Uhm, I just did. But there was a lot of things that led up to that.” He says. “Well you know that we met when we were teenagers and I actually lived with his family in France for a bit.” Daniel adds. “I didn’t know that.” Pierre says. “Not a lot of people do but that was when I started falling for him. He was always there for me and we laughed a lot and cried a lot over bad races.” Daniel says with a wistful smile on his face.

“One day I just woke up and knew I want that everyday, him with me no matter what, so I decided to pursue him even if he didn’t take me seriously for a good 3 months.” Daniel lets out a small chuckle. “I mean I’m not exactly prince charming level but your old man does have his charming moments.” He adds. “And then one day I just told him that I was falling for him and he finally took me seriously.” Pierre feels a swirl of emotions hearing his dad say all of that and based on the look on Daniel’s face he can tell that his dad can remember all of that like it was just yesterday. “Jean-Eric is the love of my life and that will never change.” Daniel says with a sad smile. 

“Is that why you still wear your wedding ring?” Pierre asks as Daniel nods. “I’m his even if he’s not mine anymore.” Daniel says as he looks at the wedding band on his finger. “You’re so much like your father Pierre.” His dad says with a small smile. “You know what you want and you don’t let anything or anyone stop you from getting it.” Daniel adds. “Dad are you gonna start crying?” Pierre asks his dad to try to break the tension. “No. This is a really nice restaurant and I don’t want to blubber like a whale.” Pierre cracks a small smile which his dad returns. “Anyways, enough about my tragic love life, why are you asking me about it?” 

Pierre’s face goes bright red as his dad’s smile just grows into his signature grin. “Is there something you need to tell me about Pear? Or maybe someone? Should I give you ‘the talk’?” Daniel teases. “Dad!” Pierre’s face goes even more red the more his dad teases him. “But really Pierre, I know you’re old enough to make your own decisions and to make your own mistakes but I’m still your dad and I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me anything you feel like telling me.” Daniel says with a sincere smile. “I don’t want you to feel afraid of telling me something.” He adds. “Thanks dad.” Pierre smiles at his father as they enjoy the rest of their dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of a car accident based on a real life car accident

_July 2016, Silverstone_

They say that when you get into an accident that your life tends to flash before your eyes. Daniel’s been in some hairy situations in his racing career but none of them ever felt like this.

He closes his eyes the moment he hears the crunch when side of the car they’re in hits something. He can feel the shower of glass that followed it as he reaches for his son Pierre who he knows is beside him in the back seat of their rental car. He hears someone scream and then the ringing in his ears replaced any noise as their car comes to a stop. Before Daniel even opens his eyes he knew how bad things were. 

Daniel feels someone shaking him followed by the panicked voice of Pierre begging him to open his eyes. He slowly blinks his eyes open as he was blinded by the brightness before his eyes focused on his son’s face covered in tears. “Dad!” Pierre doesn’t even look mildly relieved now that his eyes are open. “What the hell happened?” Daniel asks. “Some asshole hit the side of the car and we flipped over.” Pierre tries to explain despite the fact that he was still sobbing. “Are you okay bud?” He asks his son who looks at him like he’s gone crazy. “Dad you’re bleeding.” Pierre says. “Oh, shit.” The lack of panic in his voice seems to just cause more for his son. 

“You need to call your father Pierre.” Daniel instructs. “Dad no, we need an ambulance.” Pierre insists. “I know but call your father. He needs to look after you if something’s wrong with me.” Daniel says. “He’s in France dad and we’re in England.” Pierre says slowly. “No he’s not, Jev’s here. Talked to him this morning. Pierre call your father.” Daniel says as he winces, starting to feel whatever injury he might have. “Just trust me son. Please call you father.” He insists before he watches Pierre finally call Jean-Eric. He could barely understand the rapid-fire French but he can hear that Pierre’s started crying again from the sobs coming from him. He can faintly hear the sound of sirens, hopefully from an ambulance, coming their way. Daniel thinks, good, he can close his eyes for a bit. 

Pierre ends the phone call with his papa after he promises he’s on his way to find them. He turns around to see his dad with his eyes closed. “Dad! Dad you need to stay awake!” He says as he shakes his father awake. “Please dad? The ambulance is almost here just stay awake for 5 more minutes.” Pierre pleads. “M’fine. Just resting my eyes.” Daniel mumbles still with his eyes closed. “Papa says he’s on his way to find us.” Pierre says. “Good. He’s better at not panicking than both of us combined.” Daniel says. The ambulance eventually pulls up and tends to Daniel and the other passengers of the car. Most of them are mostly shaken but those who ended up on the right side of the car, including Daniel. 

Daniel was the first one to be taken to the hospital and then the passenger from the front right of the car. Pierre was being looked at by one of the EMTs when a car pulled up and Jean-Eric emerged from the crowd. “Pierre!” He shouts as he makes his way towards his son. Andre was also with him but is a couple of steps back. “They took dad to the hospital. They strapped him up and there was a lot of blood.” Pierre says, clearly scared, as Jean-Eric takes his son’s face in his hands. “He’s gonna be fine. They’ll look after him. Are you okay?” He asks. “I don’t know. I’m not bleeding but something hurts. I don’t know when the ambulance will come back for me.” He says. “Let me find someone maybe I can take you to the hospital myself. Or at least the medical centre since we’re not that far from the track.” Jean-Eric says. 

“But what about dad? He’s alone and I don’t want him to be alone.” Pierre says. “I… Let’s get you first to the medical centre and then we’ll find someone from your team or from Red Bull to look after you and then me and Andre will check on your dad. Okay?” Jean-Eric suggests and Pierre nods in agreement. Jean-Eric leads Pierre to his car as he sits in the back with his son while Andre drives them to the track. They rush Pierre to the medical centre to be looked at by a proper doctor before they find someone from PREMA and from Red Bull to look after his son. When Pierre insists that he’ll be fine he asks his papa to go find his dad. “I will. Call me if you need anything.” He says before he and Andre leave Pierre in capable hands. 

It takes them a while to get to the local hospital but they eventually made it. After dealing with two grumpy nurses, they eventually find Daniel. “Dan!” Jean-Eric’s face softens when he sees Daniel not covered in blood and with a drip attached to his arm. “Thank god you guys are here.” He sighs in relief as Jev sits down next to him. “Where’s Pierre?” He asks them. “We took him to the medical centre at the track. I was closer than taking him all the way here.” Andre pipes up. “Good. I knew you’d know what to do.” He says with a small smile. “Are you okay?” Jev asks. “Doc says I broke a couple of things inside me. That’s why I’m glad you’re here. You need to sign some forms so they can wheel me into surgery.” Dan explains to them. 

Legally, Jean-Eric is still his husband even if they haven’t acted like they’re married for the past decade. “I’ll go find a doctor so they can do that.” Jean-Eric says before getting up from his seat. He gives Dan a reassuring look before he goes off. “Stay with him, please?” He asks Andre who gives him a small nod. Once Jean-Eric’s out of sight Dan look at Andre. “You can sit down.” He says to the other man. “Thank you.” There was a few minutes of awkward silence between them before Daniel sighs. “I need to talk to you before they start cutting me open and fixing me.” He says as the look on his face means he was serious. “I’m not gonna fight you or ask you to leave Jev and he’ll come back to me. Trust me, I’ve known for a long time that even if I did that it’s not likely to happen.” Dan says. “I actually want to ask you a favour. I have full faith in modern medicine but if anything goes wrong please take care of my family for me.” He adds as he look at Andre with a pleading look. “Nothing will happen to you Dan but of course I’ll do that.” Andre says. 

“I know I can never be Pierre’s father or Jean-Eric’s husband but in my heart I’ve always seen them as my family. And even you Dan. I know that a part of Jean-Eric will always belong to you.” Andre says. Dan gives him a small smile. “We love the same man during different times of his life. I love my Jev and you love him now. I never hated you Andre. I’m glad you love him when I can’t.” Andre nods as he returns Daniel’s smile. “We make this weird family of ours work when we need to.” 

That weekend was both the best and worst weekend for all of them. Dan’s surgery was a success and he’ll be able to fully recover from his injuries. After getting an x-ray, it was seen that Pierre was also injured but that was after he secured pole position for the feature race on Saturday. Pierre was all smiles when he came back to the hospital on Saturday afternoon holding his winner’s trophy. After silencing all the haters and the people who doubted him, Pierre happily hands his trophy to his dad. “I wanted to win for you.” He smiles at his father who had tears in his eyes. His papa and Andre watch on from the small sofa in Dan’s hospital room. Pierre knew this wouldn’t have been possible without every single person in that room.


End file.
